


не обещай

by marshall_line



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5x04, 6x16, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у тебя всё равно ничего не получится</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. наши потери

Оливия — рождена из насилия, алкогольной зависимости.

Оливия — тёмное пятно; светит золотым значком.

Представляет (всему миру) справедливость, которой к ней самой не было никогда, ведь. Тёмное пятно — одинокая женщина против безумия.

(Иногда своего собственного)

 

Оливия каждый день видит смерть и человеческое уродство.

Оливия каждый день проживает как последний, потому что других у неё не будет и, в общем-то, нет. Она не жалуется.

Ей некому.

 

У Эллиота жена и четверо детей.

У Эллиота тяжёлая, но хорошая жизнь.

У Оливии её нет совсем.

 

Каково это быть дочерью насильника.

Оливия не знает, она никогда его не видела.

 

На этой работе нельзя давать обещания.

Оливия даёт их постоянно, надеясь, что однажды у неё получится сдержать хотя бы половину. Однажды не случается.

Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни в следующий раз.

Оливия всё равно продолжает, на автомате, будто это когда-нибудь спасёт её саму. Не спасёт и не спасает.

 

Обещания — слова.

Они пусты.

 

Допускать ошибки — нормально.

Допускать ошибки и повторять их (одни и те же) тоже — тоже (ещё) нормально (нет).

Эллиот срывается, ему для этого многого и не нужно.

Оливия долго делает вид, что у неё всё в порядке (нет).

 

Каково это сталкиваться с людьми, у которых ничего, кроме их пороков, не осталось, да и не было. Каково это бороться с ними.

Оливия молчит.

 

Эта работа учит многому.

Кровь не смывается. Ни своя, ни чужая.

Сколько бы Оливия ни пыталась.

 

Алекс приходит к ним осенью, только.

У неё волосы — снег. И она вся — лёд.

 

Алекс — дитя закона.

Строгий костюм, тонкие очки в роговой оправе, неизменная сумка.

Сторона обвинения.

А ещё.

 

У неё есть шарф. Цвета лаванды.

И это самое тёплое, что у Алекс было за всю её жизнь.

 

— _Лив_.

Она привыкла слышать это от Эллиота, но. 

Голос Алекс спокойный, она будто соткана из поправок. Никогда не теряет голову. Никогда не открывается больше, чем нужно.

Она представляет (всему миру) справедливость, которой она добивается. Суд — её дом. И там тоже холодно.

 

Словно морг.

Она сама — окоченевший труп. Один из многих.

(Алекс ещё не знает, что потом, _потом_ она им действительно станет. Ненадолго. Ей и этого хватит)

 

— _Лив_.

И она впервые сдаётся.

Оливия сдаётся (ей).

 

На этой работе главное — не предавать себя.

Ты свой закон.

 

Алекс спрашивает:

— Что значит.

 _Это сердце_.

Для тебя.

И касается его пальцами. Маленькое, золотое. Висит на шее.

Оливия ничего ей тогда не говорит и уже не скажет. И совсем скоро просто его снимет. Особых причин для этого у неё не будет.

 

— Мы живём в сумасшедшем мире.

Здесь нет покоя, а.

Мне нужна (даже в нём таком) стабильность.

 

Алекс говорит:

— Я могу.

Дать тебе её.

И целует.

 

(Ещё одно обещание)

(Его никто не сдержит)

 

У Алекс холодные сухие губы.

Треснули.

Как они обе (сейчас), как они все (уже давно).

 

А потом Алекс будет умирать у неё на глазах, и Оливия ничего не сможет с этим сделать, только. Не будет плакать, она не будет.

(Будет)

 

Кровь Алекс с её рук не смоется никогда.

 

— Завтра твои похороны.

И это единственный раз, когда Алекс от неё отворачивается. Кусает губы. Она ранена (больше душевно; её не спасти), но жива. На Эллиота она не смотрит, будто вокруг ничего и никого: ни охраны, ни машин.

Одно ночное небо.

Холодный воздух.

( _Лив_ )

 

На этой работе нельзя давать обещания.

(С вами всё будет в порядке)

(Больше ничего не случится)

Оливия (всё ещё) боится их не сдержать.

 

Снег.


	2. и все твои призраки

Оливия сдерживает только одно обещание.

Никому не рассказывать.

Эллиот тоже.

 

Мир продолжает уничтожать себя изнутри.

Своим уродством, своими людьми.

Своей глупой надеждой на спокойное будущее.

 

Оливия не уверена, что ей найдётся в нём место.

 

Каково это быть дочерью алкоголички.

Оливия не отвечает, её мать умерла.

 

Они срабатываются с Кейси не сразу.

Прошлые потери остаются в памяти.

 

Когда Оливия видит фотографию Алекс на мониторе, ей кажется, что время повернули назад. К моменту, когда она умерла, но.

Это всё ещё обещание.

Оливия молчит.

 

Каково это лишиться абсолютно всего, даже своей личности.

Оливия не знает, она не Алекс.

 

А потом.

Время возвращает их всех.

К моменту, когда Алекс была среди них.

 

Вдох.

 

— _Алекс_.

Удивление, немного радости и волнение.

Всегда были в голосе Оливии и до сих пор.

От этого.

 

Никому не должно быть настолько больно.

 

Алекс предстоит свидетельствовать против человека, который её убил.

Против такого же призрака, как и она сама.

 

Она впервые по ту сторону обвинения.

Закон ей давно не друг.

 

Алекс охраняют. Как и месяцы до этого, но.

Эллиот устало ей улыбается, скоро придёт Оливия. Можно поверить, что ничего никогда не случалось, что она не умерла, чтобы жить, что.

От неё не остался некролог и красный штамп _не раскрыто_.

 

Можно поверить, можно.

 

(Я так и не смогла ничего тебе дать)

( _Прости_ —)

 

— Эллиот снова тебя обыграл.

— Вчистую.

— Хочешь ещё?

Алекс качает головой. От Оливии ей надо не это.

 

— Если бы только эти окна были открыты. Я хочу почувствовать город.

Услышать его шум, всех его людей.

Умирать в тишине страшно.

И жить тоже, ведь.

 

Вся её жизнь была законом.

Она говорила _протестую_ чаще, чем доброе утро, а. Сейчас закон прячет Алекс от неё, чтобы. Она была живой немного дольше.

Это невыносимо.

Алекс (очень) старается. Не сломаться ещё раз.

 

Оливия смотрит на неё своими больными искренностью и грустью глазами, слушает всё, что Алекс ей говорит. Откровенно. Больше рассказать (теперь) некому. У неё нет друзей, нет семьи, нет ни—

— Ты нашла себе кого-нибудь?

— Он шепчет мне моё имя. _Эми_. Эми.

И Алекс топит всё остальное внутри.

Даже перед Оливией ей не хочется давать слабину, только не перед ней, но.

 

— А как мне тебя называть?

— А кем я для тебя была?

Оливия повторяет _Алекс_ , выдыхает её имя в нежную кожу (и за ухом, и меж грудей, и внизу живота) (и в самое сердце). Оливия повторяет и пытается. Напомнить (больше самой себе), кто такая Александра Кэбот.

И почему от этого имени _всё ещё_ так.

Бесчеловечно несправедливо больно. 

 

Дрожью.

По губам.

 

В руках Оливии.

Ей не надо никем быть.

Только собой. 

 

 

Они выигрывают дело (даже будучи свидетельницей, Алекс всё ещё лучший прокурор в этом штате).

Все в сборе, бутылки шампанского, торт и смех.

Это маленькая победа из многих, решающая больше проблем, чем новые постановления в суде.

Оливия (снова) ждёт, когда Алекс вернётся.

Зайдёт в этот кабинет, улыбнётся и всё будет так, как было до. Оливии уже много лет, но почему-то верить в такое (нереальное) ей проще. Её, израненное и залитое чужой кровью, сердце хочет чего-то хорошего.

Совсем немного, лишь бы—

 

— Она просила попрощаться.

 

Глаза Оливии тускнеют.

Удивление и немного разочарования, хотя. Этого стоило ожидать.

 

Победа победой, а. Ничего ещё не закончилось.

Призраков слишком много, их всех не поймать.

Жизнь Алекс, какой бы она сейчас ни была, важнее того, чего уже никогда (с ними обеими) не случится.

 

Обещания остаются прежними.

Оливия (очень) старается. Не забыть ни одного.


End file.
